Cafe Drabbles
by Elirius
Summary: Have a cup of coffee or tea in a small cafe, enjoy. Drabbles created for Poirot Cafe SS Contests themes. Various Pairings.
1. Tear

Heart Tear

Theme: Tear

* * *

"Ran-neechan…" she heard the childish voice calling her name and yet she couldn't answer. Instead she stared down at her phone. She had called to tell him she won her tournament. She came in first but he didn't answer. The moment she hit his name under her contacts she knew it was foolish. She looked away from her phone to Conan. The child was looking up at with worry but she put on her bravest smile.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun I didn't hear you." she said sticking the phone into her pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she knew the moment those words left his mouth she wanted to say no, but no matter how mature Conan acted he was still a kid. Children couldn't understand things like this. It was beyond their grasp.

"I'm fine." she said looking over to the window. Her father was taking them out to celebrate her victory. Conan and his friends, her father and even her mother. Sonoko was meeting them at the restaurant. She was suppose to be happy but lately she didn't feel that way about anything.

"You don't look fine." he said still staring up at her.

"I am, don't worry." she plastered a smile on her face and then went back to looking out the window. The longer she dwelled on it the more she felt she might give way to tears. She didn't want to cry and especially not in front of the children. Conan watched her silently for the rest of the ride.

Inside the restaurant Sonoko met with them. "Hey, Ran."

"Hi, Sonoko." she said.

"Ran…" Sonoko took Ran by the hand and pulled her off away from everyone. "What's wrong you look troubled."

"It's nothing." she said pulling away playfully and heading back to the group. She didn't want to talk about her feeling now, she wanted to forget them. She wanted to celebrate with everyone she didn't want to think about Shinichi or the building pressure in her chest or the squeezing vice around her throat.

Yet, even as the night went on she could feel the pressure becoming too much. At times it was far too hard to speak so she decided not to. She would talk only when she had to because the strain was getting to be too much. She felt like someone was choking her.

When they finished eating and celebrating her father dropped off the children. Ran walked home with Conan. It was a quiet walk and Ran had almost finally felt some relief from the the emotion she had fought off all night.

"Do you hate Shinichi-niichan?" Conan asked out of the blue. Ran was shocked by the question and had already begun to shake her head in response.

"No, of course not. I-I...I'm just disappointed but don't worry. I don't hate that idiot." she said smiling genuinely. She saw the worry in Conan eyes disappear slightly but it was still there. She wanted to assuage him of his worry but she didn't know what to say. "Don't worry."

When they got home she put Conan to bed and then went to her own room. She stared at the ceiling for hours wondering why Conan had asked her that question.

Of course she didn't hate Shinichi.

Even though he missed out on so much. She wanted to share these moments with him and he was never there. He was never there when she needed him to be and that hurt. It hurt in a way she couldn't explain.

She just wished he spend time with her. For once she wanted to talk to him face to face for longer them a few minutes. She wanted to show him the trophy she won at her tournament. She wanted to spend lazy afternoons talking to him or cleaning up the classroom at school with him.

She wanted just little things, but that too much…

She was asking for far too much.

Slowly like the floodgates had been open, tears became to trickle out from her eyes. She didn't know how to stop them from falling. Sounds poured out quietly from her as she began to press her face into her cover. Again she was disappointed and hurt.

How many times had she cried out of disappointment.

But did it matter?

In the end, she would still just suck it up and smile because Shinichi was important to her, but she might not be as important to him. She cried silently until she couldn't and then her phone rung. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

Shinichi was calling.

She didn't want to answer him but she was already hitting the answer button. "Hello."

"Ran I got your message. You won your tournament right?"

"Yeah." she said wiping away leftover tears.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you back."

"Yeah." she said even as more tears surfaced. She thought she was done crying but her emotions had a different plan. She sniffled involuntarily.

"Ran are you crying?"

"No." she said even as her voice cracked giving her away.

"I am really sorry Ran."

"I know." she said. "I know."

There was silence between the two because both knew this wasn't the last time he was going to miss something important to her. He was going to continue to tear her heart up and she was going to keep on waiting for him. She trusted him even when she sometimes didn't want to.

"Ran…"

"Bye Shinichi." she said solemnly.

"Bye Ran."


	2. Fear

Forgetting Me  
Theme: Fear

* * *

The air against her skin was biting. Even as she pulled her scarf closer to her face, it did nothing to protect her skin. She had no idea how long she has been standing waiting for Sonoko.

It was far too cold to go out to lunch, but Sonoko wanted to go so Ran obilged. Standing against the wall she looked at her watch. Sonoko was already a few minutes late but Ran was determined to wait.

While standing there her mind wandered on chores she had to do and insignificant thoughts that meant nothing to any other person but her. She was just about to call Sonoko when he passes her.

She froze in place almost unable to move. "Shinichi…"

The teen didn't stop walking and that should have been a cue but she automatically reaches out and grabbed the young man's sleeve. He stopped when he felt her grip on his sleeve.

When he turned around Ran felt her heart pound out of embarrassment. "Uhh… oh I-"

He smiled at her embarrassment and she fought to find her words. "Yes?"

His voice was even similar and it made Ran choke more on her words. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Oh." he said smiling at her and turning to leave. Ran stared at his retreating back wondering why she felt so sad. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. It was so stupid. She made a mistake but she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

She misses him. She really missed him. Taking deep breaths she started to walk down the street completely forgetting the reason she was there. Her mind analyzing her emotions.

She searched and searched for the reason for her sadness and when she found it she didn't like it. Even as she realized how stupid and ridiculous her thoughts were she couldn't help but fill they were valid.

The world was so big and he probably met so many people that of course it could happen. It wasn't so incredible when she thought about it.

One day he'd probably forget about her. Nothing so grand as amnesia, but simply because the passage of time.

It was simply the course of most friendships. It would happen and there wasn't anything she could do.

She found it hard to breath as her throat closed and her heart pounded loudly proclaiming her fear. Automatically her hands shielded her face out of shame. She was sobbing like a child in public.

She wheezed loudly trying to calm down but she couldn't. This was a childish fear but the very thought of Shinichi looking at her without recognition hurt more than ever waiting for him did.

"Ran… why are you crying?"

She looked up from her hand not sure what to expect, but surely she was not expecting this. "Shinichi."

He stood there with a worried look on his face but it was him. She threw herself into his arm with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was out of character but she couldn't help it. Her heart was hurting.

"What's wrong?" he asked but she just shook her head.

"Nothing… nothing at all." she said not wanting to break the moment with silly thoughts. "I was just having a bad day."

He sat with her talking about why he was there and how he couldn't stay long but wanted to see her. It made her fears dissipate like hot steam, leaving her tired but calm.  
They said their goodbyes and she let him get back to his case not wanting to bother him. She never told him her reason for crying but it was okay she didn't want to share that weakness with him.

Going home she had the nagging feeling that something was different about Shinichi. She checked her messages noticing the countless messages from Sonoko.

"I completely forgot." she said dialing the number.

As she walked off apologizing to Sonoko over the phone she didn't realize she was being watched by the same teenager from earlier. He was smiling widely.

"She's far too cute to be crying." he said walking away. "Tantei-kun owes me a favor."


	3. Observation

Perceive

Theme: Observation

* * *

Something was off with Kaito's smile. The way he forced his lips to curl up just perfectly. The way his eyebrows knitted slightly. It was a facade and the thief did it without thinking. He wore the smile so convincingly.

Kuroba Kaito wore a smile like a mask.

Hakuba watched the teenage and made a mental note. He could tell Kaito wasn't feeling well today. The teen was unhappy and it was clear as day to anyone who could see beyond the exterior. He was putting on a show as always but even though he was laughing and carrying on as normal, there was something off.

Something that Hakuba began to see more often than not. It wasn't just the smile he plastered on to his face or the hollow laugh he would force out. It was much more than that. There was a falseness to everything he did.

He noticed it early on that Kaito's hands were shaking. It was barely noticeable but it was there. A small tremor that was making it hard for him to perform certain sleight of hand movements.

He wondered if the thief had injured his hands. He thought Kaito took precautions when it came to his hands. Once the teacher entered the room Kaito stopped entertaining the class. He took his seat and the detective could see the tension leaving the young man. Barely visible but Kaito's shoulders lower just a bit as the teacher began. As if he was glad to not be the center of attention. It was strange to see him this way.

Strange to see Kaito smiling but his eyes remaining dull. Odd to know that the thief was putting on a show to hid something painful. Scribbling a few notes about Kaito and completely ignoring the teacher, Hakuba continued his observation. Everyone else paid attention to the lesson but Kaito was staring at his shaking hands. The look of fear on his features blatant. He balled his fist up and looked around the room once probably feeling eyes on his back.

Hakuba stared down at his note using his peripheral vision to see what the teen was doing. Kaito had begun to look around several times until his eyes landed on Hakuba. The blonde didn't react but knew Kaito was wary.

Class ended uneventfully. Kaito was fast when he wanted to be. He slipped away from everyone unnoticed. Instead of leaving the school Hakuba decided to stick around to see if the thief was still at the school. He had a hunch that the teen was indeed still there.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls he went over what he had seen during the week. Kaito was becoming distant, even as none of his routine change. He still carried out his banter with Aoko and entertained his classmates. Yet, it was becoming more a chore than something he truly enjoyed. He could see it in those blue eyes.

Pain.

He could see it in every action Kaito made. The thief didn't want to be there. He didn't want to force the smile on his face everyday. It was obvious but everyone remained oblivious to the fact.

When was the mask put in place?

Hakuba didn't quite remember when but one day he realized the light in Kaito's eyes had dimmed considerably. It was disconcerting to see such a change in the young man. Like a star burning out after it began its brightest.

Hakuba wasted a half hour searching the school for Kaito and when he found him on the roof he felt quite stupid for not looking there first.

"Kuroba-kun."

The brown haired teen sat up from his sprawling recline. "Hakuba…?"

Kaito looked genuinely confused by Hakuba showing up. He said nothing still taking in any body language clues. When he finally finished he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he wasn't really expecting a true answer.

"No." Kaito said with a big smile. It looked like it hurt to smile so forcefully.

Hakuba almost stumbled over what to say next but Kaito got up to his feet and continued, "I have to go."

The thief moved around the detective to leave. The smile faltering as Kaito forced it to remain intact. Hakuba grabbed him by his arm and the young man stopped moving.

"Hakuba?" the teen was confused. Hakuba was confused by his own actions, suddenly let go of Kaito realizing that he was not the one Kaito needed or trusted. His concern was not unnecessary.

"It must hurt to smile like that all the time." he wanted Kaito to know that he knew something was wrong, even if he couldn't help him.

"What?" Kaito says touching his face unconsciously. It was as if he knew exactly what Hakuba was really saying.

Hakuba shook his head and Kaito remained confused. "Your hands are shaking."

Kaito looked down at his hands. The trembling wasn't as pronounce as it was before but still visible nonetheless.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kaito said maneuvering himself around the detective again. "Well, I really have to go."

Hakuba didn't stop him, knowing the thief would never tell him the truth about the injury or the broken smile.

"Don't worry so much." Kaito said over his shoulder as he left him behind. Even with Kaito assuring him that he was fine, he had a feeling this was only the beginning. Something was wrong with Kaito and all he could do was sit idle and observe quietly from afar.

* * *

AN: I really wanted to use Kaito and Hakuba again. This could be read as a prequel to Put on a Smile.


	4. Silence

Silent Melody

Theme: Silence  
Summary: Tied hands, bombs and silent dancing. How does he get into things like this?

* * *

Neither of them could speak because if either did the explosives lining the room would detonate. Any sound over thirty decibels would activate the bombs. So whispering was out of the question.

How did the thief get into this situation, well that was a story for another day. Kaito looked over to the blonde, they were bounded by their hands back to back.

Their only goal was to escape. No one else was in the building. One hour to disarm or escape.

The only way out was the second gallery emergency exit. They had to walk quietly with at least someone walking backwards.

The blonde was grabbing at his hand and began to write characters in the palm of his hand. It was slow and careful so that Kaito could decipher it.

'Work together.' Hakuba wrote into his palm.

Kaito leaned back against the teen so the back of his head was against the back of Hakuba's neck. He nodded slowly and Hakuba began to write again into his hand.

'Get up.' the detective pressed his back against Kaito as he finished the clear and concise message. Kaito did the same and the both of them used their weight against each other to stand.

'Light on feet.' Kaito body shook slightly from his silent chuckle at Hakuba asking him to be light on his feet. Hakuba gently knocked his head against Kaito in a warning.

'Move.' Hakuba told him. Kaito did but so did Hakuba and they both pulled from each other too fast and almost fell back to the ground. A tiny gasp escape Hakuba at the mistake and almost losing his balance.

'You go or I?' He wrote to Hakuba. The blonde gave a pull indicating that he would lead and Kaito should follow. The were moving slowly pass the explosives that lined the walls.

Each step taken was cautious and careful but Kaito notice that Hakuba was hesitating more and more with each step.

'What?' he asked.

'Other gallery rigged.' he replied and Kaito wondered if they could disarm the bombs. He knew they couldn't. The Tiger Eye jewel's gallery was the only way out, but that meant going through at the traps set by Suzuki.

'Tiger Eye gallery.'

'Traps.' Hakuba wrote hands shaking slightly.

'Trust me.' Kaito said pulling gently in the direction he wanted to go. Hakuba hesitated but followed.

The private gallery was setup with medium size white tiles. Hakuba made Kaito turn so he could see. The exit was behind the display.

'Are you sure?' Hakuba asked wary.

'Trust me, follow my lead.' Kaito squeezed his hands.

The floor was set up like a stacked piano. Kaito studied it as it was being installed. Both of them needed to hit the keys to get to the other side. If not a cage would fall and an alarm would begin. Then they would die.

Kaito drew them closer to the floor. The tiles were soundless, so it was completely base on memory. They didn't have to worry about detonation because of the tiles.

'I trust you.' Hakuba grabbed tightly to Kaito hand as reassurement. Kaito interlock their fingers and began. Each step was precise and he was surprised at how well the detective was keeping up.

The two of them danced across the floor to a silent melody that only Kaito knew. Hakuba felt like he was being led across a ballroom floor. Kaito movements were so fluid and quick that he was just barely keeping up, especially doing it backwards.

When they were halfway across the floor, Kaito stopped and stared at the Tiger Eye. It only last a few seconds but Hakuba noticed.

'Continue.'

They got to the other side and Kaito stopped abruptly this time. He forgot the last note was four note away. He could have gotten it if he was alone but Hakuba was with him.

'What?'

'Last note, four to my the right.' Kaito didn't think they would make it by jumping and if they hit any of the other notes then they were dead.

'We jump.' Hakuba looked over to the note they need to hit.

'Really!?' he replied.

'No choice.' The silence was almost deafening. Hakuba breathing was the only thing that broke the silence along with his own.

'Three taps.' Hakuba wrote.

Kaito gave Hakuba a signal to let him know he understood.

One

Two

Three

They jumped and somehow barely made it. Hakuba was leaning toward the squares they jumped over and Kaito was pulling the opposite way so the detective could get his balance.

They hurried out of the emergency exit and took off running awkwardly sideways. The door slammed loudly. They barely made it out of the blast radius.

The sound was deafening and Kaito felt like his stomach dropped out. He collapsed dragging Hakuba down with him. Relief was spreading through his body and he could barely think but he did start laugh.

It was jovial and carefree because he had just survived a harrowing ordeal.

"Whew! I thought we were dead." he laughed uncontrollably as they lied on the pavement. No one noticed them since everyone was looking at the explosion. Hakuba sighed deeply and smiled.

"Thank for trusting me in there." Kaito said sitting up and pulling the blonde along.

"You did great Kuroba."

Kaito blushed at the compliment. Hakuba didn't give out compliments. "You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No, just stating the obvious. You took control in there and you got us across that idiotic floor design. So yes, I complimented you because you deserve it." Hakuba stressed the word deserved.

"You were great too. I was about to give up on that jump but you forced me to do it. So thanks, you saved my life too. Now here's a question." Kaito said turning his head so he could see his and Hakuba's hands tied together.

"What?" Hakuba asked turning to see Kaito staring down at their hands.

"How are we going to get untied?"


End file.
